Softy
by IcyInuYoukai
Summary: ONE SHOT Yeah...this story was based on a dream I had...BASED mind you. Rin manages to get into Sesshoumaru's room as he's a sleep...what will happen?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

This is based on a dream I had once. It's…kinda weird though. Don't judge me by my dreams…I have absolutely no control over what goes on in my dreams. It's a bit different and that's mainly because my dreams tend to get overly random.

The palace was at peace for once in a great a while. It seemed as though the small disturbances that would be caused by a certain little human had ceased for the day. The servants had hoped the sleeping herbs they slipped into Rin's drink last night would last throughout the next day. But alas, they were not so lucky.

An ear-piercing shriek rang through the palace halls. Yet not a demon jumped or turned from their jobs. They had become accustomed to her yelling and ramming about. All they did was let out a disappointed sigh and continue on with their work.

Meanwhile…Rin was tearing down the bedroom quarter halls. It was like a morning routine for her. First she would run through her room, singing a song she'd made up herself at the top of her lungs. Then she would take off down the halls as fast as she could several times. Dodging and turning through the busy servants was an added bonus to the fun. She turned sharply and made her way to the large and gold plated doors at the end of the largest bedroom hallway. During her running in the mornings Sesshoumaru usually pulled her aside and told her to calm down. But he wasn't there today, which was odd to her. So, she pulled open the gigantic gold doors and peeked inside.

This room was a lot different from the others…with exception to her room, which was a little smaller than this. It was dimly lit with red and blue candles. To the far end of the room was a large bed with black canopy draping above it from the ceiling. The bedposts were marble with deep blue orbs on the tops. On the bed lay a huge clump of blankets that had been sloppily laid about, a clear indication of someone seeking total relaxation. Thin sheets to thick downy comforters were in this clump of blankets and it looked like someone was in a deep sleep in the middle of it all. Rin crept up to the bed and poked her head over the edge. She held her breath as she immediately recognized the sleeping figure.

In the blankets and sheets, curled up and snoozing soundly with a poofy black and white striped pillow snuggled tightly to his chest lay none other than the all powerful Sesshoumaru. Though, at that moment, he didn't look all that powerful to Rin. The armor that is usually on him was hanging on the wall near the bed. Sesshoumaru wore only the white hakama that is normally beneath his kimono. The fluffy boa was somewhat wrapped around him, his silver hair was lazily splayed about his shoulders, and his eyes were not open and alert. He looked like a normal person does as they sleep with the exception of his pointed ears and the markings on his face.

'_I didn't know Sesshoumaru-sama even slept. Wow…'_ Rin thought in awe. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and murmured something quietly in his sleep and then rolled over in the opposite direction of Rin. Rin stifled a giggle and turned to leave. _'I better not wake him up…he might get cranky…and he looked so peaceful…'_

As she walked through the room she heard someone jumbling about outside the room. Quickly and quietly, Rin raced to the door. If anyone caught her in the Master bedroom, she would be in BIG trouble. Just as she got hold of one of the golden doorknobs, the doors flew open, revealing an aggravated Jaken. He had obviously been searching for Rin, for his eyes glowed with a terrifying rage as he registered that she was in fact in the Master Bedroom.

Taking in a deep breath, he screeched at the top of his lungs, "RIN YOU LITTLE PEST! HOW COULD YOU TRESSPASS IN THE MASTER BEDROOM? YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" he would have continued, if not for the sudden rush of an angered demonic aura. Jaken stopped dead in his tracks and was completely silent.

Jaken's irritating screeching had awoken the once slumbering demon lord who was now right behind Rin, his eyes blood red and glaring infuriated daggers at the toad. Jaken made no moves. He was as pale as a white sheet. Rin stood perfectly still as well…now she was going to get it. The angered eyes bore holes into Jaken, impatiently awaiting an explaination that would probably not be good enough for him at the moment.

"M-m-milord…I-I was unaware that y-you were s-s-sleep-ping. P-please f-forgive this Jaken for m-making such a stupid mistake…" Jaken barely managed to say.

Sesshoumaru's body shook with anger. "Get out Jaken." he hissed through his fangs, his anger nearly boiling over. "Get out before I slice your head clear off of your body." The aura fuming off him was so enraged; the floor beneath him seemed to quiver. Rin was terrified and Jaken was even more so. He bowed shakily and quickly scampered out of the room.

The angered demon lord calmed slightly and turned his eyes to the little human girl standing before him. Rin felt his eyes on her and snapped her own shut. She didn't know what would happen to her really…this little situation had never happened before. She didn't know whether she'd be struck…or just yelled at or what? Quickly, in an attempt to recover from her mistake, Rin turned around and pounced onto Sesshoumaru and latched onto his waist crying.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama!" she wailed miserably. "I didn't mean to trespass into your room! Really I didn't! But I was wondering where you were and didn't know if you were even here so I came looking and now…now…I'm in TROUBLE! Please don't punish me! I'll never do it again! Honestly I won't! Please don't…"

"Rin."

His sudden interruption caused her to jump and let go of him. She sniffled and replied, "Y-yes my Lord?"

"Leave…"

"M-my lord?" Rin asked cautiously looking up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled softly, but allowed her to continue, "Are you…going to punish me?" she asked, fear thick in her voice.

Sesshoumaru's eyes drained of the red and were back to the soft amber they normally were. He turned back to his bed and sigh inwardly while replying softly, "I let you off with a warning…" there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He honestly wouldn't punish the child.

Rin let a huge sigh of relief out and latched onto him once more. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and growled softly. Rin jumped and quickly left the room. After he was sure Rin was gone, Sesshoumaru trudged lazily to his bed and flopped down into it causing the feathers in some of the pillows to blow out and flutter into the air and down around him.

'_Honestly…'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _'I have become softer…if I hadn't met Rin…become accustomed to her childish ways…I would have slaughtered her on the spot…' _He rolled over onto his stomach with the striped pillow he had had earlier pulled close to him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and once again drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
